UAF is a transcription factor involved in RNA polymerase I transcription. UAF consists of at least three known components (Rm5p, Rm9p, Rm I Op) and two more uncharacterized proteins. Using mass spectrometry, we verified three known components of UAF and identified one of the uncharacterized components.